


【蘇我狐．空井平匡】大意惹禍端

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [25]
Category: ayhs universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※AYHS Universe。※蘇我伊織×源狐。※源狐：日清NISSIN豆皮烏龍麵廣告中出現的角色。※以Herusa曦曦的ayhs宇宙同人作品《Glitch》世界觀為前提的蘇我源狐。※蘇我源狐剛結婚不久的設定。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Soga Iori/Gengitsune, Sorai Daisuke/Tsuzaki Hiramasa, 空井平匡 - Relationship, 蘇我源狐
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 7





	【蘇我狐．空井平匡】大意惹禍端

蘇我家的筆電似乎是中毒了，一直跳出各種色情或情趣用品的視窗廣告，逼不得已之下只好拜託（為數不多的）朋友之中最能信任也是最具備相關知識的人幫忙解圍。

「是中毒了沒錯。」

黑髮的工程師在鍵盤上敲敲打打一陣之後，推了下黑框眼鏡做出結論，

「還好不是太難解決的那種，資料看起來也都沒事，我掃毒之後再裝個防毒軟體吧。」

「好的，麻煩你了、津崎さん。」

交給他果然是對的。蘇我小小鬆了口氣，源則在他身旁饒富趣味地探頭看著，蓬鬆的尾巴來回搖晃。

小事。津崎回應道，同時手指也沒有停下，在藍底白字的畫面上生成一連串蘇我和源都看不懂的程式碼。

「這樣就可以了。不過……」

津崎闔上筆電起身交還給蘇我，是錯覺嗎？對方向來平靜無波的神情此刻看來有些微妙。

「怎麼了嗎？您但說無妨。」

「……不過、之後上成人網站的時候要小心一點，不要再點到彈出式廣告了。」

聞言，源的臉色唰地變得慘白，蘇我則面色鐵青地接過電腦，僵硬道了謝。  
  


離開縫隙一直到回到住處，蘇我一直眉頭深鎖抿唇不語；受不了寂靜橫亙，源終於怯生生囁嚅道：

「……蘇我大人、那個……不是我用的，我最近都沒有碰您的電腦，是真的。」

「……嗯，我知道。」

又沉默了良久，蘇我才開口，

「是我用的。」

「……咦？」

啊，怪不得最近有那麼多新玩法和體位。

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


「大祐くん，久等了。」

「平匡さん！結束了嗎？」

本來百無聊賴蹲在本部門口的空井一聽見津崎的聲音便立刻跳了起來，開心的模樣活像是在超市外總算等到主人買東西出來的家犬。

嗯，是啊。胸口被空井的笑容填滿暖意，津崎任憑他牽起自己的手，邁步往回家的車站前進。

「平匡さん，怎麼了嗎？你的表情好像有點凝重。是蘇我さん的電腦怎麼了嗎？」

「啊，沒有，我已經幫他處理好了……只是在想、蘇我さん他們是不是進展得不太順利。」

咦？什麼意思？空井歪了歪頭。不過津崎並沒有打算進一步解釋，只是牽緊了戀人的手。  
  


「對了，大祐くん，上次的那個蝮蛇液，你收起來了吧？」

「嗯？誒？呃、對、對啊。」

「那麻煩大祐くん回去之後幫我找出來吧。」

滿腦子都思考著另一對的津崎全然沒有發現空井會錯了意，更沒有想到他的一時疏忽會帶給自己怎樣的慘烈下場。

不過那都是後話了。


End file.
